Accidental Errors In Communication Line
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: "I'm still heartbroken till now, though I keep it to myself since I know that it'll just add up problems and conflicts between me and him." "...Err, I love you?" "..." "..." "Dude – you suck at comforting people." "You don't need to tell me that." It was just an accidental, normal conversation through the telephone line between our favorite blonde and stripper. Gray/Lucy.


It was just any other day when some miracle just happened out of nowhere. Lucy Heartfilia was grinning in glee as she reread what the content of the letter said:

_Miss Lucy Heartfilia,_

_We are pleased to announce that you are accepted to our school as one of our students in the upcoming year. We hope you will have a wonderful year in Fairy Tail Boarding School._

_From,_

_The School Board of Fairy Tail Boarding School_

She was interrupted by her ringtone from her phone. The blonde raised a confused eyebrow at the unknown number, but decided to answer it anyways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"...Hey?"

"Oh God please don't tell me you're one of those creepy stalker who by chance got my phone numbe-"

"No-"

"Then you're Natsu aren't you? Natsu, if you're trying to prank-call me then let me tell you, this isn't working."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"..."

"You're not Natsu are you?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out?"

"Shut up."

"Don't expect me to."

"Sucker."

"Loser."

"Am not! And just who the hell are you?!"

"I don't know, by chance, maybe I'm just a random stranger or somethin-"

"Then how did you get my phone number **BY CHANCE **you random-stranger-stalker?!"

"How should I know you ungrateful woman! I was just randomly typing numbers and-"

"What the-"

"Let me finish woman! My phone just randomly connected to yours and-"

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS IS SORT-OF KIND-OF A RANDOM PRANK CALL?!"

"Maybe, but-"

"SO I'M WASTING MY TIME TALKING TO YOU-"

"Actually, I wouldn't call it wasting time when you're talking to a **really **hot, random dude."

"How the hell am **I **supposed to know if you're hot when I don't even know you bastar-"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, going to high school soon, hot, single, and a wanted dude by most of the women in this plane-"

"Well guess what **DUDE**?! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, same as you, I'm going to high school soon, and you're talking to one hot girl right now! And may I tell you that I receive 20 confessions a day?!"

"What if you're just making it up?"

"What if **YOU'RE **the one making it up? 'Cause I can assure you that everything is true-"

"Well _Heartfilia_-"

"Ew – dude! Don't call me by my last name-"

"OKAY then – _Lucy_-"

"You know what? Dude, just call me Heartfilia."

"DUDE-"

"I'm a girl – you weirdo!"

"FINE! DUDETTE-"

"Dude, that is just _so _cheesy."

"-well guess what! I happen to like bloody **cheese**! Meaning I like cheesy stuffs-"

"Dude, I never knew you like cheese covered with bloo-"

"That is just a sayi-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it _dude _– so you happen to be this random cheesy bastard named _Gray Fullbuster_ who happened to be the same age as me, hot, single, and damn attractive who likes bloody cheese-"

"Wait, dude- I mean dudette-"

"WHAT?"

"Did you just call me attractive?"

"..."

"..."

"You said-"

"I said **wanted**, not damn attractive."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No – Bloody cheese heavens no! I did **NOT **mean that! It's just that – you obnoxiously called yourself hot so-"

"_Sooo?_"

"..."

"..."

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"Are you smirking right now? 'Cause if you are, I am _so _ending this phone call right now."

"Well did you know that girls practically go crazy when they see me smirk?"

"Okay, I am officially ending this damn phone call-"

"Oh come on! Don't do this to me! I'm freaking bored right now!"

"NO-"

"I know you're bored Heartfilia."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, you're a stalker aren't you?"

"Hell no dude, i'm **NOT **a stalker-"

"Then why do you know-"

"IT'S CALLED HYPHOTHESIS! BLOODY. CHEESE. HYPHOTHESI-"

"I thought hyphothesis meant a smart guess – not some random crap which just randomly happened to be true by bloody cheese's sake!"

"You got infected by my **AWESOME **bloody cheese virus didn't you?"

"Bloody cheese- I mean – bloody pizza no _Fullbuster! _I just happened to be bored and out of my mind these days-"

"You're not... err-"

"Spit it out Fullbuster."

"You're not PM-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU BLOODY TOMATO PERVERT! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE NOT JUST SOME RANDOM BLOODY CHEESE ALLY STALKER-"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT MIND YOU! And what – bloody cheese ally stalker-"

"COPS! COPS! 911! HELP ME! OH MY CHEESY RINGS! AND SWEET, SWEET, POCKY – HELP ME-"

"**SHUT UP!**"

"Fine. You didn't have to be so mean you know."

"God – seriously Heartfilia – Let's have a normal conversation."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

"Good."

"It's going to be hell awkward though."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Well can't you start first?"

"Fine. So who's this Natsu guy?"

"..."

"Err – hello?"

"He's my best friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"He's not your boyfriend?"

"_COUGH COUGH COUGH_."

"Err – hello?"

"You're my stalker aren't you?"

"Wha-"

"You saw me secretly kissing his photo in my photo album didn't you?'

"**You kiss**-"

"You saw my manuscript didn't you – the one about the pink-haired gu-"

"Wait, he has **PINK **hair?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"What happened?"

"...What do _you _think?"

"You like him but he's going out with someone else?"

"Ha, dude, if you did not tell me your full identity, then I would have thought you were my stalker-"

"So you're indirectly telling me that I'm correct?"

"..."

"..."

"Dude, I hate you so much."

"Good to hear. So tell me the full story will ya?"

"Fine. He's my best friend. I like him. The day I was planning to confess to him, he came to me saying that Lisanna was-"

"Wait, wait, who's this Lisanna chick?"

"Stop interrupting! She's his childhood friend – and that day, he told me that he's now going out with Lisanna – and they still are till now. It results to me being heartbroken, but yeah – I did have friends who tried to comfort me – but I felt bad worrying them all the time as one of the friend happened to be Lisanna's older sister so I told them it was alright since I moved on. So here I am, moping around. End of story."

"...Oh."

"...Yeah. I'm still heartbroken till now, though I keep it to myself since I know that it'll just add up problems and conflicts between me and him."

"Err, I love you?"

"..."

"..."

"Dude – you suck at comforting people."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Ha. So tell me your story."

"Wha-"

"I told you mine, better tell me your problems no?"

"'Kay – fine."

"..."

"..."

"Err, start?"

"Okay, so I like this girl who's in my class."

"I see."

"And she likes my best friend."

"...then?"

"Then end of story."

"..."

"..."

"Dude – that's it?!"

"Err, yeah?"

"Dude – you suck at story-telling too."

"Shut up. I've told mine now, fair enough right?"

"Yeah, but you know, you better tell her what you think about her. If not, you'll end up like me who lost the chance."

"...Guess so – maybe soon enough."

"Dude – you're a coward aren't you?"

"I believe this isn't the time to insult me, cause you know what? You suck at comforting people too. HAH! Take that!"

"Whatever – at least I'm not scared to tell my feelings!"

"Shut up! You know girls tend to be more brave when it comes to cheesy crap-"

"It is not CRAP! And you said that you like cheesy stuffs!"

"..."

"Ha. Eaten by your own words Fullbuster!"

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"I love chocolate."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, what kind of statement is that."

"Hey! At least I made an effort in breaking the awkward silence! You should thank me for that!"

"I do not believe that it is considered as an effort cause it is the most ridiculous, random – not to mention weirdest statement I could possibily imagine."

"...Stuck-up drama queen."

"Whatever you weirdo."

"Old-fashioned stripper."

"I'm not a strippe-

_GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES! PUT IT ON!_

_OKAY-OKAY MOM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD!_

Hey, sorry, _Heartfilia?_"

"Sure you're not, _Fullbuster_. Hah! Sucker!"

"Shut up!"

"I bet you're mommy's little boy aren't you?"

"No I'm no-

_Gray honey! Can you come over and help me make dinner? Ultear's staying at her friend's house! _

_Momm! What's with you and your imperfect timing!_

_Just hurry up sweetie, go downstairs when you finish talking over the phone! And mind you it's almost been an hour! _

_OKAY-OKAY!_

Hey, Heartfilia?"

"HAHAHAHA! Gray honey! And sweetie! And helping out mom with dinner! Told you you were mommy's little boy!"

"...Shut up."

"WILL NOT! So take that!"

"Pshh, anyway, I gotta hang up now Heartfilia, my mom's calling. By-"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Heartfilia?"

"_Tellmeyouremail."_

"What?'

"Tell. Me. Your. Email."

"..."

"Fullbuster?"

"...you're one sneaky girl Heartfilia, you're planning to stalk me?"

"NO! I just thought that – that – that it would be nice to – er – to just chat once in a while again!"

"Are you stuttering?"

"...shut up and give me your email."

"Forceful aren't we?"

"EMAIL! NOW!"

"Okay, okay – I was just teasing you – grayfullbuster – yours?"

"Mine's lucyheart – and don't laugh!"

"HAHAHAHA! Heart? Seriously-

_GRAY? COME DOWN NOW IN 5 MINUTES OR I'M GOING TO SNATCH THAT PHONE AWAY FROM YOU!_

_OKAY! JUST A BIT LONGER! _

Damn, gotta go now Heartfilia."

"Kay, one last thing though."

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Heartfilia, make it quick."

"..."

"Hello?"

"_JustcallmeLucy._"

"What?"

"N-never mind-"

"Call you Lucy?"

"..."

"... kekeke."

"Dude, stop snickering creepily."

"Only if you'll stop being such a stalker. And yeah, you can also just call me Gray."

"Shut up. And okay - nice talkin' to you."

"_GRAY I AM TAKING THAT PHONE NOW!"_

"..."

"..."

"Gray?"

"..."

"Gray?"

"..."

_END OF CALL._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighed, and plopped back down to her pink bed. Looking at her white cellphone, she smiled slightly.

_Heh. What a weird guy._

"Lucy, honey! It's dinner time!"

She sat up immediately, and shouted to her beloved mom, "Coming mom!"

* * *

"Why were you so long Gray! Look! Now it's all done and I don't need your help!" Ur Fullbuster huffed, while placing the hamburger on the plates while Gray set up the table. Soon enough, his brother, Lyon entered the kitchen, looking all tired from his lessons.

The three sat on the dining table in peace, each enjoying their well-done meat and fresh vegetables and slice of bread. (In other words, a hamburger)

"So who was on the phone earlier?" Ur questioned her son casually, before noticing his figure stiffen slightly and his ears turning red.

Lyon raised an eyebrow, while munching on the hamburger, noticing the weird act of his younger brother.

The two shared looks, before a mischievous twinkle each adorned their orbs that made them glint oh-so-dangerously.

"Your girlfriend Gray?" Lyon smirked, hinting playfulness in his tone.

The answer he got was fits of coughing and ears turning red.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner with her family, Lucy helped washed the plates before kissing her parents' cheek good night. She entered her room and sat on her pink chair, turning on her laptop and typing grayfullbuster in Facebook.

And got a heart attack looking at his picture.

"W-w-w-what the, that's him?! No way!"

Let's just say that Gray was above average looking.

And scrolling down his information and posts, she almost fainted.

* * *

**Facebook profile:**

* * *

Birthday: February 13

Lives in: Tokyo

* * *

Recent posts:

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**

March 31, 2013

* * *

Hell yeah! I got accepted to Fairy Tail Boarding School!

_367 likes . 139 comments ._

* * *

"Let's see..." Gray muttered, scrolling to Lucy's homepage in facebook. It seems like they had the same idea.

And when he saw her, let's just say that he had similar reactions to our favorite blonde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Accidents can always lead to love_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **It's just me and my randomness XD

And examples:

**grayfullbuster **

_At_ refers to you know, that swirly a sign XD

And dot, well - yeah, the dot :|


End file.
